Handy man
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Ellis is fixing their A/C when Nick comes out to check on him.  The weather isn't the only thing that he finds hot. Rated M for a reason


_Written for a summer contest over on Deviant Art._

_I own nothing_

_Hotter that hell fire. That would be the only way to describe the day. It was the middle of summer and the temperature was hitting near the hundreds and it was only 9 A.M._

_Normally it wouldn't be a problem, but today of all days the A/C had to die._

_Which is why you would find nick, clad in nothing but shorts, sitting in front of a big box fan. Next to him sat a big glass of ice tea. With dozens of beads of condensation on the side of it, dripping down and leaving a puddle on the wooden peg coaster._

_Nicks emerald eyes flicked to the clock again._

"_What is taking that boy so long?"_

'_That boy' of course was Ellis, Nicks personal handy man. Depending on what mood Nick was in, depended on how the term was meant._

_Right now Ellis was out in the heat trying to fix the air conditioning. He had been working for only about 40 minutes, which isn't all that long, but damn it, Nicks hot._

_Groaning he got up and went to see how Ellis was doing. At least that's his story and he's sticking to it. Since the real reason is to see how much longer he's going to have to suffer in the heat._

_Stepping out into the heat he almost went back to his refuge in front of the fan. He decided to brave it though, other wise he would just have to do it later and not have any idea how much longer. Maybe also it would get Ellis moving._

_Walking around the house, he almost called out a greeting but the words died in his throat a pon seeing his lover. _

_Ellis was half bent over the A/C box. His shirt was laying on the ground in a, what looked wet, heap. There was a thin sheen of sweat all over the exposed parts of his skin. His ever present hat was turned backwards, keeping the hair out of his face and the sun off the back of his neck. Nick couldn't see what tool he was using, just that he was turning something. With every turn it made the muscles in his arm and back flex and twitch._

_Nick was mesmerized as a large bead of sweat formed at the base of his neck and mapped a way over his tan shoulders. Then over a Greece spot, then into the waist band of his jeans. Nick licked his lips as Ellis bent a bit more and grunted. There was a determined look on Ellis's face, then a happy one as a hum filled the still air of the backyard._

"_Took you long enough," Nick said, in a joking tine as Ellis fitted the led back on top of the box._

_The sudden noise made Ellis jump slightly, but smile back at Nick._

"_Well its not my fault it was being as stubborn as the person who paid for 'er," Ellis said, scooping up his shirt and walking over to Nick._

_Nick's eyes scanned the younger mans body. There were tons more splashes of Greece all over his toned chest and stomach. Nick licked his lips again._

"_See something you like?" Ellis purred, seeing Nicks eyes all over him._

"_Maybe," Nick grabbed Ellis' hips and pulled them to his own so Ellis could feel the starting of an erection._

"_Well, Hello there," Ellis smiled, wrapping his arms around Nicks shoulders. "Is there something I can help you with?"_

"_Just shut up and kiss me," Nick growled, low in his throat and pressed his lips to Ellis'._

_Ellis made a content noise and pulled Nick closer as Nick's tongue slipped into his mouth._

_Nick moaned gently as he could feel Ellis' member starting to come up._

"_Nick," Ellis gasped as Nick broke the kiss and licked the sweat off Ellis' neck._

_Nick grabbed Ellis' lower back and spread his other hand higher as he dug his teeth into the smooth skin of Ellis' neck._

_There was a strangled moan that came out of Ellis as Nick sucked the spot. He then kissed up to the other mans ear._

"_As much as I would love to finish you right here, right" He ground his hips into Ellis' "Now, we need to go into the house,"_

_Ellis just nodded and followed Nick into the house. The air had kicked on and full blast. They both welcomed the cool air and Ellis shivered lightly. Nick had a wicked smile as he saw Ellis' flesh contract with goose bumps and his nipples harden. Ellis walked a few steps in front of Nick, only to be pulled back, his back touching Nicks chest._

"_Nick?" Ellis whimpered, as the taller male held him around the waist and kissed his neck again. The hand that wasn't holding him came up and flicked a thumb over Ellis' right nipple causing the other man to squirm._

"_Uh uh uh," Nick scolder softly, pulling Ellis back again._

_He then pinched the other nipple lightly while nipping the bruising skin of Ellis' neck._

_Ellis moaned loudly and wiggled his hips into Nicks causing the older man to moan along with him._

_Holding Ellis across the chest, his other hand slid down Ellis' stomach. He moaned lowly as Nicks hand dipped into his jeans and went loosely around his cock._

_Nick lightly moved his hand up and down the length of Ellis. He threw his head back against Nick's shoulder, dropping his shirt._

"_Nick, please fuck me," Ellis whined._

"_Not until," He removed his hand. "You've had a shower."_

_Ellis turned and looked at him. "Really?"_

"_Yep, but," He kissed Ellis quickly. "I never said you would be alone."_

"_Now that I could get behind," Ellis smiled._

_Nick just smiled with him and started walking to the bathroom. Ellis followed, tossing his hat on the couch._

_Ellis came up behind Nick just as said older man started the water. Getting it to the right temperature, he stripped himself then Ellis._

"_In you go," Nick smiled._

_Ellis did as directed, stepping into the spacious shower. Nick followed and shut the cloudy door behind him._

_Nick gently pushed Ellis under the water. Ellis made a appreciative noise as the slightly cool water cascaded down his head and shoulders. Nick grabbed the shampoo and washed then conditioned Ellis hair. Then he grabbed the Body wash and loofa and washed all the grime off Ellis. When he was all washed off Ellis went to grab the knobs to turn off the water, but Nick stopped him._

_Ellis gave a questioning look but was met with a kiss._

_Humming into the kiss, Nick pushed Ellis against the wall of the shower. When Nick pressed his cock to Ellis' they both moaned._

_Grasping Ellis' hips, Nick slowly started thrusting his hips into him. Ellis made a small whimpering noise as Nick pulled away. Nick smirked and got down on his knee's. When Nick took his cock in his mouth, Ellis tried to find some purchase on the wet walls. Nick moved slow but deliberately. His tongue swishing slowly on the bottom of Ellis' cock. Ellis' moans started getting louder as Nick took him as deep as he could._

_Ellis started squirming more then whined, as Nick let go of his cock with a small popping noise. _

"_Mean," Ellis breathed out._

_Nick stood and kissed him deeply. "Not mean, I just want you to come with me inside you,"_

_Ellis blushed slightly and followed Nick after he turned off the water. They both dried slightly and headed to the bedroom._

_When they got to the bed room, Ellis climbed on the bed. Nick climbed over him over him laying his body over Ellis._

"_mmmmm Hi there," Ellis smiled, wrapping his arms around Nick, pulling him close and kissing him._

_Nick kissed him back spreading his legs and reaching into the drawer next to their bed. Once he found the lube he put it on himself, then put it away._

_Aligning himself with Ellis' entrance, he gently pushed. Starting slow he pushed in slightly then pulled out all the way. With each thrust he moved more and more in, leaving Ellis moaning and whimpering._

"_Nick, oh Nick," Ellis moan grasping the pillows above his head._

"_You like that?" Nick licked his lips, moving a little faster, gripping Ellis' hips tightly._

"_Yes, oh yes, please faster?"_

"_Uh uh, not till you can't take it anymore,"_

"_Niiiick," Ellis moaned again._

_Nick moaned with him and if possible moved even slower._

"_Please Nick, Please faster oh please?"_

"_Please what?"_

"_Fuck me harder, faster, please made me cum,"_

_Nick smirked and sped up, pounding into Ellis, making the younger male moan incoherently._

"_Yea, you like that? Oh god your ass is amazing," Nick moaned as he felt Ellis' ass start to pulse around him as Ellis got close._

_Nick grabbed Ellis' cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts._

_It didn't take long for Ellis to cum, spurting all over Nick's hand and his own stomach._

_The resulting tightening caused Nick to come deep inside Ellis._

_Nick laid on top of Ellis, kissing him sweetly. Staying there till he went completely soft, then pulling out with a pop._

_Grabbing the towel they kept near for just such occasion. He cleaned them off and then laid down next to Ellis and pulled him to him. Ellis laying his head on Nick's chest._

"_Thank you,"_

"_For what?" Ellis looked up at him._

"_For fixing the air,"_

"_If this happens after every time I fix it, I'd be ok with it breaking again,"_

"_Oh, hush," And he kissed him softly then Ellis laid his head back on Nicks chest. _

_When Nick heard the slow soft snore of Ellis, Nick smiled and closed his eyes. It didn't take long for him to find himself in dream world._


End file.
